


The journal.

by Mack_Krazy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward Boners, Chapter 10 contains a wet dream and implied masterbation....., Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Karl Jacobs hasn’t gotten a growth spurt yet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sapnap saves Karl, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dreamnotfound is cannon in this world, philza is the principal, they still play Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_Krazy/pseuds/Mack_Krazy
Summary: Karl has never had a relationship but has always wanted one. He has never been able to feel the way he wishes he could feel.He starts at his new school and gets a tour by this cute boy who ends up saving his life 3 times that day. He feel different about him. He realized he could feel these things.The kid kid Karl is falling for finds out about a journal Karl has and decides to make Karl’s wishes come true.......
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. First day jitters

‘All I want is someone. Someone who will hold me in their arms, tell me it’s okay. Someone who will grab me by the hips just to pull me in closer. Someone, WHY DO I KEEP SAYING SOMEONE???’ I closed my notebook and face planted on my cozy twin bed off in the corner of my room. I needed sleep, I haven’t had a good night's sleep since I moved here. Me and my mom just moved out to Texas. I have to start at a new school tomorrow which sounds cliche.  
I roll over staring at my ceiling, man was I going to try and not honk up this year for myself. New school new shot at friends. And hopefully, find ‘someone’.   
I start to doze off and next thing I know, I’m waking up to my alarm which meant starting a new day. 

(3rd person POV)

Karl rolls out of his bed. He stands up and walks to his bathroom. He walks out in a towel after getting ready for the last 20 minutes. He quickly finds a pair of boxers that were still in a box, a pair of ripped jeans and his favorite purple hoodie with a green swirl. 

After getting dressed he walks down the stairs to a note from his mom. “Have a good day at school sweetie! I’ll be home at 4 and we can eat dinner together.” It read. After reading the note he checked the time, it’s 6:37. He quickly makes himself some scrambled eggs and sits on his new couch to eat them.

After a while he realized it’s 7 and he still had to get his schedule from the office and find his locker. He put his plate by the sink and grabbed his backpack. He walks out the door to his car, he starts off to school which wasn’t too far away and probably he could have walked if he wasn’t trying to get there fast, he switched schools during the second marking period instead of a new semester.

He gets to the student parking lot and parks in the guest side cause he doesn’t know if there’s assigned parking, he gets out and heads to the office. When he arrived at the office he was met by a lady in the front who had a smile. “Hello sir how can I help you!” She said in a cheery tone. Karl explained how he was a new kid and was told to get his schedule and was gonna get a tour of the building by a student in his first class. The lady handed him his schedule and explained that lunch can be off campus and gave him a parking pass for the rest of the year. 

After 5 minutes of just sitting in the office the principal came out of his office with a raven haired boy in a black turtleneck with a white shirt on top. The boy had a white band tied around his head and these cute black earrings. Karl was crushing on him in a way but as to make it seem he wasn’t staring he quickly looked away. “Philza my man, I promise I won’t do more stupid stuff.” Said the raven haired boy. The principal just rolled his eyes “whatever sapnap. Just give the new kid over there a tour of the building and where even, I kinda need someone to do it cause Wilbur ended up sick.” Sapnap smiles at the principal. “Oki doki mr principal” as he winds at him. 

POV Karl 

He couldn’t hear the two as to them being kinda down the hall and a bit quiet but the raven haired boy walked up to me. “I’m sapnap and I will be showing you around the school!” He said with a smile. Damn was his smile cute, he’s even cuter up close. “Uh- h-hi! I’m Karl! Karl Jacobs!” I smile back, he’s still kinda close and I’m trying not to have a heart attack right now. 

Sapnap helped me up and took my schedule, he pointed out we had 4 matching classes and showed me around the building before people were all over the halls in 5 minutes. He showed me the gym, auditorium and all my classes. “My locker is actually 2 down to yours so we’re not gonna have to search for it!” The boy said with a smile. He was a few inches taller than me which I found cute. I’ve never really been a touchy person but I bet he gives good hugs. 

We got to my locker and I tried to do the combo 2 times and just failed it. sapnap laughed a little, god his laugh was adorable. Sapnap put his hand on top of mine and helped me do the dial. “it might be easier if you spin it the right way” turns out I was doing it backwards. Way to make a fool out of yourself to the dude your all gushy over. 

I got my stuff in my locker and Sapnap did the same. The first 10 minutes till the class bell rang and Sapnap grabbed my hands so as to not lose me in the hall. Students flooded the hall as we walked all the way to our first class. We were the first students in the rooms due to everyone just getting to their lockers. The teacher came up to me and gave me her class obituary. I signed it and I put it in my notebook. I saw Sapnap sit down towards the back of the class. “Because you’ve already met Sapnap, he has an open seat to the left of him. You can go sit next to him.” I nodded. I walk over to the cute boy who looks to be writing something in his notebook. I sit down next to him. He looked like he was concentrating on whatever he was writing. He looked cute doing it. All of a sudden I realized I was zoned out when Sapnap looks back up at me “Jacobs, earth to the new kid. Class is gonna start” I realize sapnap was trying to get my attention. “uh. S-sorry, I kinda zoned out.” I said looking down. “Well anyways here’s my discord, I’m usually always on so send me a friend's notification and I’ll get back to you! But for now, we have class.” He ended the conversation with a chuckle and a smile. I got my notebook out even though the teacher said I didn’t have to worry about this section cause it’s almost over and I’ve missed a lot. 

After class Sapnap exited with me as 2 boys one on the taller side and the other about my height. “Hey Sapnap! Did you finally get a boyfriend or do you just have a shadow now?” Said the taller boy, Looking over at me who was standing right next to Sapnap. His comments made me flustered, and made my face a bit red. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. What shocked me is Sapnap also was flustered. “C-Clay?!!! Gosh, it’s nothing like that. He’s the new kid and I got volunteered to be his guide for the day by Philza. “Oh harsh let me guess you did something stupid?” Said the shorter one. “Yes but we got it cleared up, actually Wilbur got sick and he probably didn’t want techno or Tommy scaring the guy off. Also this is Karl.” As he jesters to me. I wave. “Hi Karl, I'm George. And the tall guy right there is Dream.” Said the shorter guy. “Hey! And welcome. Also if you want to have lunch with us, we planned to go out for lunch today but we’re fine with another tagging along.” The tall guy smiled. “Uh sure!” I responded and then Sapnap grabbed my hand and started dragging me away “we’re gonna be late. I can’t have you late on your first day can I?” As he smiled at me as we ran in the halls all the way to my next class. Sadly he didn’t have the same class as me but he told me to wait for him when class was over and then he ran off into the crowd leaving me in front of my next class. I go in.


	2. Save me...

I got to my class. I kept thinking about Karl. Why was I thinking about Karl? Maybe it’s because it’s his first day and I technically just threw being his friend in his face. I also feel like we might have pushed him into eating with us. He sounded nervous, I don’t think he realizes it but the way he twiddled his fingers when he was zoned out was kinda cute. 

As soon as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed us I ran out to go find Jacobs. He stood there twiddling his thumb waiting for me right outside of his math class. I walked closer and he spots me and smiled. He looked like he perked up a bit. It was kinda cute? I guess that’s the word. Yeah. Cute. 

I grabbed his small hand. It fit perfectly into mine. It felt warm, I didn’t want to let go of it. We headed to our 3rd hour. It was science and he was likely gonna get to sit with George due to sitting at a desk with George and dream. 

We enter the next class Room and Tommy tubbo and techno we’re all surrounding the teacher asking them questions. Tommy was really just standing there as techno talks about cool ways to make things glow. Tubbo just thought the conversation was cool and decided to join in. I stood with Karl up by the group talking and the teacher noticed and dismissed the 3 to sit at their table. Usually Wilbur would be talking with them but he’s currently at home sick. I see Dream and George at their table. I realized I was still holding Karl’s hand and I slowly started to drift my grip and Karl kinda glanced at me, kinda making it not a big deal. I told him I was gonna go sit down in my seat. I walked away. 

My face kinda felt hot. Is that normal? Am I sick? I’ve never really felt that way before. I was fine until I saw Karl again. I looked over at Karl who’s getting talked to and signing so he can do labs and stuff in the classroom. The teacher points over to me as I see Karl walking back over. “You sure your dating?” I flinched out of my trance and looked over at Dream who was talking with George before. I rolled my eyes “I'm sure”. 

Class went by like normal. It wasn’t a lab day today but I was too distracted to actually learn. Karl looked so adorable when he was concentrating. Class was soon over as I said goodbye to my friends and walked with Karl to his next class. I told him after we had lunch and then free period. Then after we had gym and history together. He seemed happy knowing we had a bunch of classes together. He still seemed really nervous. We got to his class and I waved him off. And he entered. My class was right next door. 

After class I ran out to meet with Jacobs again. It was time for lunch and I grabbed his hand I felt fuzzy on the inside when he smiled back at me. “ time for lunch! Come on we gotta go meet with Dream and George before we walk over to get food.” I dragged him along and he didn’t say much. It kinda worried me. I looked over at him. He quickly looked away. Was he staring at me?

We got over to George and Dream who both had there phones out waiting my the door. “Ok let’s go!” George said with a smile when he realized we were there. The 4 started walking down the road. The school was actually pretty close to some fast food places. I always want Chick-fil-A but the idea is always shot down by Mc Donald’s or pizza. We start crossing the street. Karl seemed to be leading with me as George and Dream fell behind a bit. A car looked like it was coming in at the stop sign a little too fast and looked as it was coming right at Karl. Oh shit, “WATCH OUT'' Karl looked at the car and froze and I jumped trying to push him out of the way.


	3. boy did that hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my sin I post this legit the next day....

I thought I was about to die. I opened my eyes to see Sapnap holding me; he must have tackled me and took the fall somehow. I was laying on top of him, my face on his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. It’s going a mile a minute. “Oh my gosh are you guys okay as Dream and George help us up. “Luckily football is over but my backpack broke most of the fall.” Sapnap looked over at me as we stood back up on our feet. The driver was sadly long gone by then. “Are u ok Jacobs?” He looked over at me with worry written all over his face. I was still shocked by the near death experience. “I-I’m fine, thank you Sapnap'' I smiled and his face started getting red. Was he also blushing? 

All the way to get food Sapnap held my hand so “I wouldn’t die on the first day” he says. His hand just makes me feel safe inside. So I went along with it.

We got our food and headed back to the building. We ate our food before we got back. And I followed them to a table where a bunch of people were coming in and out of. I didn’t really talk to anyone. I just kinda sat there. Sapnap kept glancing at me for the last 10 minutes of lunch. I would keep catching his gaze. It was kinda warming. I could tell he wanted to get me used to the new crazy he calls school. I liked it, a little too much.

Sapnaps POV  
I walked Karl to the library, it’s our free period and he still needs to pick up his books for class and get them to his locker. The Liberian looks at his schedule and gets a stack of books they look heavy. Karl tries to grab all the books at once, and honestly looked like he was strugglings. He told me he had it so I stopped trying. We walked in the halls heading up the stairs to our locker as I followed behind him. All of a sudden he slipped, the books weren't the problem. Karl was about to go flying down a flight of stairs. I quickly grabbed him by the waist. His back kinda fell into my chest as he stood on the steps in front of me. It was quiet, was it because of how I grabbed him? “Careful, don't want you dying here. Second time I've saved you today. I must be your knight in shining armor!” I ended it with a small chuckle. Karl still didn't push me off him. It kinda felt like time slowed. His head was hidden, I wish I knew his reaction. 

We stood there for not even a minute but it felt like forever. I finally put him up straight and grabbed the books from his hands, not making eye contact, even though I wanted to see his reaction. I just couldn’t because I knew my face felt warm and i didnt want to come off as creepy. Is that even the right word? “ come on earth to Karl let's head to your locker, i’ll carry the books because i don’t trust you unsupervised with anything anymore.” he hasn’t spoken a single word yet. Is he in shock? Maybe I should make sure he gets home fine so he doesn’t die or anything. 

We arrive at his locker. It took Karl 2 tries to get it right, it was cute the way he concentrated on his combination. We put his book in his locker, “ thanks Sapnap for saving me again, and sorry i didn't say anything till now just kinda startled.” he said as he looked away. “Don't worry about it, just stop getting into dangerous situations, i’m scared i’ll have to walk you home cause i don’t trust you on your own.” I chuckled afterwards. Karl looked kinda offended. It was funny though and we walked towards our next class as we realized our free period was almost done. 

We arrived to class as the bell for class let out so we were early. Karl did his thing and ended up sitting with me after being warned by the teacher to keep an eye on me cause i’m “trouble”. Class went on like usual, Big Q or Alex, quackity is his nickname but we call him alot of things, sometimes we bully dreams when Alex wears a green hoodie and call him mexican dream as a joke, it was originally Alex’s Idea in all honesty. He wasn't my biggest friend but he was still super chill. 

After class was over we headed to the gym. He came to the locker room as well as all the other guys to get into gym wear. It’s never been awkward in there before but walking in with Karl spotting Dream without a shirt and George commenting on the fact he does actually work out. Sapnap giggles at the comment and dream rolls his eyes quickly pulling over his new shirt. It was a school shirt that matched everyone else's. I forgot that Karl probably didn’t bring anything and I just dragged him into the locker room. Karl walks over to the bench as I set my stuff down. He sets his stuff next to mine. I get out my gym shorts and I'm glad I always keep an extra set of clothes in my locker because I threw them at Karl. “I know you probably haven’t brought gym wear, I know it’s big but just tie the strings.” I turn around and quickly throw my shorts on and take my shirts off. Karl looked away, his ears somewhat pink. He quickly glanced at me while I was putting my shirt on but I pretended not to see. When I was done I told Karl who just stood there with my folded gym shorts and old shirt in his hand and smiled at him. I left the room cause I didn't think I could handle him staring at me. I quickly joined some of the students sitting in the gym waiting for class to start.

Not long after I see the teacher walk in with Karl following him. I was right. My clothes were big on him, but It was cute, the big shirt draped right above his knees as my shorts went past his knees. They fit me a little above my knees so it didn't shock me that they were so long. I could see some of his back from behind. I had to look away. He was too mesmerizing. 

Class started and Karl got out of doing most of the work outs because he was new and was learning what to expect for class. He stood by the teacher for the beginning of class. He joined in when they told us where playing dodgeball. Of course Dream, George and I were on the same team like always and Karl asked if he could join us on our team due to there being and even amount of people without Wilbur sick at home that day. “You ready?” I looked over at him. Karl nodded his head. The teacher said start and everyone ran to the center. Techno on the other side was one of the first people to the center. I dodged his first ball as I grabbed 2 one in each hand. I threw one back to dream as he aimed for techno and so did george who also ran for the front like most people did. Skeppy was good at throwing and Bad was good at catching so the 2 basically were off in a corner doing their own thing.

It ended up with Karl being decent. He got Alex and tubbo both out. It was me and Dream left after George got out by punz. Punz ended up out after throwing one at me and I caught it. I won Karl back and gave him the ball. I pick up a ball by my foot and aim it at Tommy who is the only other person other than techno left. Tommy dodged the ball but walked right into the ball karl threw. Techno smiled. Techno held a ball in each hand one aimed at me and the other at Karl. I jumped in front of Karl who didn’t see it coming and it hit me right in the spot at full speed. Damn did it hurt. Techno really had an arm. But so did Dream. Karl who was helping walk after getting hit right in the spot was hit by a light ball to the back by Techno who was laughing. Karl was told to take me to the nurse office and grab our stuff. We both missed techno’s and Dreams dual.

I felt fine after a while, but at least Techno didn't injure Karl. “sappy? Uhh. i mean S-Sapnap. Are you feeling better?” I grin because he gave me leeway to pick on him. “Awe Jacobs, you care about me. Even the “sappy” nicknames are a bit too cute.” I smiled as Karl rolled his eyes and threw an ice bag right at my crotch. I groaned in pain. “I’m sorry, sap-” the bell rang.

I wasn’t really fit for walking home with an ice pack over my crotch. “I brought my car, I can give you a ride home?” as he sat in the office with me waiting for the halls to clear. I leaned my head on the wall next to the bed. Philza walked in before I answered with Techno following. Techno stood by the door with his hair braided neatly. Phill kinda glared at him waiting for an apology. “ Techno, for the last time. Please be civil about this.”. Techno rolled his eyes at his father and both me and karl were just kinda there quietly not knowing what to expect. “Ugh. I wasn't even aiming for his crotch. I was aiming to get Karl out. And It’s just a stupid game i ended up winning.” i interjected “ you realize that ball would have knocked Karl out? That ball hit hard.” i glare at techno, he’s not even my rival so i really just want the conversation to die. “Speaking about Karl, how was your first day? Did Sapnap do any other stupid things i should know about?” asked Philza, changing the growing tension. Techno just left as he fixed his glasses. “It was fine, and if anything it was me who kept getting saved by Sap. Also I should probably take him home so he can rest.” Philza looks at me, I'm basically aching in pain and wanting to curl up and cry in my boxers. “Yeah, Do you want my help bringing him to the car? And maybe give u a chance for you to get your clothes back on?” Karl took him on his offer. He took his stuff and got changed.  
He came back where Philza helped me stand up and walked me to Karls car. I got in and I was so out of and tired I didn't realize I started to daze off.


	4. gonna make his dreams come true

Karl POV

I left the parking lot and Sapnap was still. Did he pass out? I also realized “i have no clue where this nimrod lives” i tried to wake him up but he sat there whimpering in pain. I gave up and just drove to my home. I got him out of the car somehow and dragged him to the couch, I'd have put him in my room if it wasn’t up a staircase. I took off his shorts so they would stop riding up on him and so he could be more comfortable. My mom was probably gonna be home in an hour so i need to figure out what to do with him. I threw a blanket on him as I ran his clothes in the washer. My mom texted me telling me she's out of work and on her way home. I don’t know how she’d feel with a random kid in his boxers unconscious on our couch. I was trying to wake Sapnap up and told him to move and he was kinda sleep walking up a staircase.

I ended up getting him in my room and wrote a note telling him what happened, where he was and to message him when he woke up. As he layed in my bed. The front door opened as soon as I finished the note. My mom was here. I quickly ran down the stairs to meet my mom. She probably assumed I was studying, I’m usually really into that stuff. Yes I'm into studying, I'm also very vague. Usually it’s been different since i’ve met Sapnap. I think I’m falling for him, I find it weird I've never felt this way toward people no matter how much I actually wanted a relationship and wished I could experience this type of thing with someone. But, I don't know how this will turn out with the fact he’s had to stop me from dying on multiple occasions and I've only known him for one day. 

Me and my mom prepped dinner and she asked me if I made any friends. “Yeah , the guy who showed me around is really cool. He introduced me to his friends and I think I'm fitting in.” her eyes widened. She could read me like a book, “who is it. who’s the lucky one to take my babys heart, Spill.” me knowing Sapnap in here, i grew kinda hesitant. “Come on Karl, you can tell me. It's not often we get to do this stuff now that my shifts go late. Take advantage of the mommy time.” she nudged my arm. “ it’s the kid who showed me around, but i made a fool of myself and don’t know if he’ll like me. I felt so shy. That like never happens. He actually saved me from dying, like twice maybe even 3 times if u count the reason he got knocked out playing dodgeball.” her eyes widened “how the heck did you almost die 3 times?” she said in shock because i'm usually really cautious. “ First, we went off campus and a car was speeding past a stop sign almost hitting me. Second I almost fell down a flight of stairs. And the dodgeball one. A ball was thrown really hard in my direction and he took the hit in the crotch, the ball was fast and he had to go to the nurse after it.” she looked concerned at the last one, “oh my poor boy. And you didn't invite him over?” I look away in guilt. He’s upstairs right now and maybe she wouldn’t freak out. “About that, he’s actually unconscious in my room cause he passed out when i tried to drive him home and he still hasn’t woken up.” she stared at me. “You're joking.” she says as she looked me in the eyes, “you're not joking” she said “Welp let him sleep hopefully his parents will understand, and let finish up dinner and wake him up, he’s probably hungry.”as she sped up the pace of cooking.

We finished up dinner and put it on the table and my mom sent me straight up the staircase. I enter my room. Sapnap looked peaceful,”sappy?” he stirred at his nickname.i sit on the bed near him and pet his hair shockingly softer then his raven hair looked i felt a hand touch my thigh, “wake up we cooked food”. Sapnap’s eyes cracked open “where am I?”. “you fell asleep in my car, i don’t know where you lived, i couldn’t get you up either and-” i was stopped in my words by Sapnap hugging me. “Thanks for letting me stay, and sorry i fell asleep.” he was warm, i’m not a physical person no matter how much i’ve wanted to feel this way with someone. I didn’t want to let go till i heard my mom scream up “is he awake yet?” I rolled my eyes, threw some pants at him and told him to come down stairs. 

Not long after I got down the stairs Sapnap followed with his pants on gladly, my mom kinda just stared at him a little shocked, Sapnap was still in pain. You could see it in how he moved. “Well just sit next to Karl i’ll go get you something to drink, what do u want? We have water, pop, juice.” Sapnap looked at Karl and back at his mom, “uhh, i’ll just take water i guess.” Sapnap looked unsure of being over and didnt know how to feel. He woke up in someone he just mets bed. I put some food on his plate. He looked tired still but he should still probably eat. And my mom was most likely gonna ask him questions.

SAPNAPS POV

First I wake up in some random room and I’m now eating dinner with Karl and his mom. I don’t really understand how to process this. His mom was really nice and she kept looking at Karl like she was waiting for him to say something. I know this because I see this happen to Dream all the time when i’d go to his home. Before I came down here I woke up, saw the note and could hear talking from downstairs. I looked around his bed and saw a notebook I probably shouldn’t have read. It was like a diary, I read too much and I knew it was crossing a line. But before i layed back down I could just barely hear him talking to his mother. They were talking about someone he got a crush on, and by the way he would write about not falling in love and wishing he could find someone he could actually feel like this with. What shocked me the most was when he talked about them saving him. I instantly knew it was me. 

I layed back down to think about what just happened. I was still tired so i tried to fall back asleep. I remember what i saw in his notebook, “i want to feel someone's warmth and actually like it. I want to not shudder at someone's hugs. I want to find someone who makes me feel normal.” it was dated to before any of the stuff about moving. He talked about wanting a relationship but not being able to understand love and not being able to show his emotions the same. It was all just a mess of thoughts. It even had fantasies of what he wish could happen. That's when I decided. I’m gonna do as much as i can to make that dream come true.


	5. wanna hang? or got on a date?

I went onto my phone and wrote a to do list of things Karl has claimed to want. i understood that Karl would be new to this and he’d have to take it slow. But if Karl ever found out I read his notebook he would think sapnap was just playing with him and that's not what i want. 

I could hear him coming back up so the phone was thrown back in my backpack and i layed back down. Karl told me to wake up so I stirred to make him think I was just sleeping. Then felt his warm hand touch my hair. I wasn’t expecting so i went to reach for him and i grabbed his thigh, it wasn’t intentional but now i needed to not die while trying to fake sleep. He was telling me what happened as I sat up, he was in the middle of a sentence and I just had the sudden urge to hug him. I was gonna make his dream come true. His plan to make Karl happy was ago. 

Back to dinner food was being finished up and his mom kept asking me questions of the town and she told me embarrassing baby stories. Karl's reaction was adorable, his face was red and he looked embarrassed on a whole nother level when his mom brought out the baby pictures. “aww look at him” his mom pointed as a picture, “aww Karl have you always been this cute.” i smiled after a second i realized i called him cute in both present and past tense. His face looked even redder, i don’t think he could really handle it. I tried to change the topic and tell a story about some stupid things he did as a small child so the attention wasn't on Karl. I didn’t want to stress him out even more than he already sounded.

After being there till 7 pm i got to know him and then i got a phone call from Dream, i forgot dream was gonna pick me up tonight. I declined his call and texted him that he was at Karl's cause he accidentally fell asleep in his car. Dream started teasing him as he told Karl and his mom that I had to leave. Karl offered me a ride home but I told him he was fine. I walked out of the front door and told Dream my location. He got there in under a minute. “Meeting the parents? I thought that happened on the 3rd date.” dream said doing his weird wheezy laugh. “ stop it, i legit just found out his feelings were mutual.” as I stared him down as I got into his car. Dream looked at me “he confessed?” Sapnap looked from his gaze. “Not exactly, he told his mom while he thought i was unconscious in his bed” dream looked confused. “ long story short, he was gonna drive me home. I passed out in his car and I ended up going to his house and eating dinner with him and his mom. I also eavesdropped and found his diary.'' Dream stared at him. “So you violated his property and found out he had a crush on you?” “yes? But he’s never had a relationship or has ever been able to connect with people in a relationship way so I can't just get on my knees and ask him out on day one of knowing him.” Dream understood that. “I need to take it slow with him, I don't want to scare him off” I proclaimed. “Wow what happened to my friend. You must really have fallen for him at first sight cause i have never seen you like this” Dream replied as he hit my arm.

The rest of the ride was rather quiet, we ignored mentioning the new kid. We went to dreams house due to not really wanting to be alone at his own home. Dream had siblings and they mostly considered Sapnap part of the family.

Karls POV

I didn’t want sapnap to go but i didn't think it was fair to be selfish and keep him for himself. I decided after watching a few movies with my mom I decided to head to my room. When i got in my room i remembered that sapnap gave me his discord, was it too soon to message him? Could it be too late? He contemplated on it as he stared at the piece of paper he pulled out of his notebook, he felt like some gushy school girl thinking about what to say to their crush. 

I finally type in his discord after what felt like an hour of contemplating which was really of minutes. I hit send friend request and almost immediately, he accepted.

Sapnap  
‘I was wondering if you remembered about the note!’  
‘Glad to see u remembered ;)’

KarlJacobs  
~~‘I mean I couldn’t stop thinking about you.’~~  
‘Yeah I saw it when I was getting out my stuff from school, so I thought I'd say hi!’

Sapnap  
‘I’m glad you found it! You're a really nice person and I enjoy talking to you, I wasn't sure if u would actually message me.’  
‘I’m glad you did though :)’  
KarlJacobs  
~~’I like you too!!’~~  
‘I think you're nice too!!’  
‘I don’t see why i wouldn’t message you XD’

Sapnap  
‘What are you doing after school tomorrow?’

I looked up from my phone for a moment, my mom most likely will be working late and i’ll have to take care of my own food, this i don’t mind because she’s doing her best and i enjoy cooking! I look back at the screen and respond to Sapnap.

KarlJacobs  
‘’I don’t have much going on, my mom isn’t gonna be home till late so i’m probably just gonna cook something and do school work.’

is he trying to ask me out? No if anything he probably just wants to be my friend. I’d rather keep hope though. 

KarlJacobs  
‘Why do u ask?

Sapnap  
‘Maybe instead of going home we could like have a date or something ;)’  
‘....’  
‘I’M SO SORRY YOU DON”T HAVE TO SAY YES DREAM STOLE MY PHONE….’  
‘But, if your up for it that would still be ok….’

I’m confused. Does he want to take me out? Hangout? 

KarlJacobs  
‘Like an actually date or a hangout? I’m so honking confused.’

Sapnap  
‘Honking?’  
‘Is that like your equivalent of a swear word?’  
‘But i was originally going for a hangout, but if u want.’

KarlJacobs  
‘I’m ok with a hangout date thing :)’

What did i just get myself into? Sure i like him but, does this mean he likes me back? Am I that dense to not be able to tell? I think he does if he’s willing to call it a date. But then…. I am excited now.  
I got another message as i was stuck in thought.

Sapnap  
‘Great see you tomorrow at school and then after at our hangout date thing!!’  
‘ :)’

I decided to go to sleep cause i realized i want to have a good sleep schedule for at least till summer in the next 2 months. I know it won’t actually happen but i’m gonna try for now.


	6. what's on the list.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forogt about saying what was on the list.... so its in here XD

I woke up the next morning to tubbo shaking me. Turns out I fell asleep on the floor. Due to the fact someone else drove me there i was gonna have to hitch a ride with Ranboo tubbo and dream. I went into Dream’s room and grabbed some of my spare clothes. I decided to dress comfortably and I wore a white hoodie and a black t-shirt underneath. I threw on a pair of black ripped jeans to finish my outfit. 

By the time i finished brushing my teeth and combing my hair, Ranboo yelled at me to hurry or i was walking. I quickly grabbed a piece of waffle someone put on the counter and screamed sorry for stealing someones food. Drista wasn’t all to happy with me but would get over it. 

The 4 boys arrived in the student parking lot. Sapnap stop on the way in to get a notebook out of his truck that was still at school from the day before. 

He got to his car and swung the door open and grabbed his notebook from the passenger side. “Hey Sapnap” he heard from behind him it was karl a lil bit of blush rushed to his face as he closed the door and turned to Karl. he was probably about to be a stumbling mess. 

Karl came up to him wearing a sweater and a white button up underneath. Of course sapnapp thought it was cute. “Wanna walk in together? I just happened to see u walk over to your car and thought maybe i dont know you would like some company or something…” karl kinda looked off. The red in his face was fairly noticeable but sapnap just kept thinking ‘cute’ “sure Jacobs!” was what he went with and Karl looped his elbow with Sapnaps aand they walked towards the building.

On there way they talked about karls old school and all of his other friends from california and how after school he wanted to maybe produce videos or something with helping people. He liked doing silly stuff and it was giving Sapnaps ideas of what the too could do later that night. 

They kept talking throughout the day about each other's interest and were told to shut up at one point. During lunch Dream and george told them to get a room but they kinda laughed cause they were almost literally sitting on each other's laps. 

It was time for gym class and Karl once again put on Sapnaps spare uniform. They weren’t doing anything too “dangerous” today but techno and dream were almost basically racing during laps instead of just running like normal people. 

The 2 boys were keeping up with each other during laps and were each others partners for warm ups. George was running with them until he decided to go talk with quackity also known as alex. 

After class was over Sapnap told Karl he was gonna be back. He had to talk to dream about something so they got dressed and Karl went to his locker. Sapnap waited for Dream, he had to talk to him about something from last night. About karl's journal. He pulled out his phone and went through his list and walked up to dream. “I need a pep talk man” George and Dream both looked at him as they were putting their normal shoes on. “ You're not chickening out are you?” dream responded while rasingan eyebrow. George was now looking in between the two “ ok i’m confused right now, i was left out of the loop. Someone please explain to me what Sapnap is planning?”

sapnap told george about a notebook he accidentally read of karls and how they both have feelings and Dream stole his phone, asked him out and now is trying to do one of the list items. George slapped sapnap “first off don't intrude on someone's stuff, and second that’s kinda sweet how you want to set up his dream date without him knowing you know, and third he’s gonna know if you do his dream date.” Dream and Sapnap looked at each other “you don’t want to do it exactly as he imagined it, try and make it more thrilling and a little better, like take him sightseeing sure but also don’t forget to take it slow.” Dream and Sapnap were both shocked with how knowledgeable George was. He was of course older then the two but he’s always seemed more naive about relationships even though everyone knew dream was his first kiss. 

“Of course you can still try a few things he’s wanted but I wouldn't go that fast until he’s ready. I’m just saying because you don’t want to scare him off if he’s never felt like this before, he also might be more hesitant to act if he’s so new to the feeling. So take it easy on the lad.”   
Sapnap felt more ready now. He felt confident. And decided to head out and catch up to Karl and take him out on his new plan. 

When he got to his locker karl was waiting for him. He kinda perked up when he saw Sapnap coming. “Hey jacobs, ready to go do stuff? I wanna show you some cool stops in town then maybe we could go to your house?” Karl nodded and smiled. Sapnap reached out his hand for Karl to grab.

Karl hesitantly grabs his hand. And gets dragged out of the school. They headed to Sapnaps truck as Sapnap held the door open for Karl, he was ready to take him on a date to remember. 

~The night before~  
Sapnaps pov

Sapnap looks at the list he made based off of things Karl wants to do. He looked it over and threw some more ideas in that he thinks Karl would like based off of what he’s been writing.

-go on a date where we don’t think about anything else and just look at the scenery.  
-get pulled into a hug by the hips?  
-have my first kiss  
-sit close to someone while watching a movie, like legally blonde.  
-cuddle someone.  
-do something ‘intimate’  
-learn how to French kiss??  
-go star gazing   
-go on a picnic in the woods  
-go to prom with someone as more then a friend  
-have someone to call his own  
-go to a movie theater with someone

The list was rather vague so he threw some places he’d want to take him to in the end. 

He looked at the list again and then asked Dream if he had ‘legally blonde’ which was a shock when he saw his 2 sisters run in with legally blonde and legally blonde 2 in their hands. He didn't even mention it 5 seconds ago but whatever. He took some other movies as well just in case so it didn't look as suspicious and shoved them into his backpack. He didn’t want to make the movie seem like a big deal. He hasn’t seen them but if karl wanted to watch them he’d put up with it. 

How was he falling for a boy he Just met?


	7. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUDDLES ARE IN THIS!!!!! AND HEAD PETTING also i plan to make my chapters more spreaded out so i can actually focus on school work to.

When the 2 boys got in Sapnaps truck Karl questioned where they were going. Sapnap was changing his whole plan. He originally wanted to take him hiking to see some pretty places but they only knew each other for a little over 24 hours and were told not to rush. He decided to take him to a small cafe and then go to his home and watch some movies. He was gonna do that last part but now they will probably get back at a later time.

When Sapnap arrived at the cafe he turned off the car and bolted to the door to open it for Karl again. Karl rolled his eyes at the gesture and got out of the car. 

They arrived inside and they got seated at a table near the glass. The two looked at the menu and ordered their drinks first. Karl picked a chocolate shake cause the place was well known for that and fries. It was more of a diner then a cafe but they also had good coffee which of course Sapnap got. They ordered a side of fries due to not being really hungry but they pretty much devoured them.

After they were done Sapnap paid after making Karl put away his wallet. 

They arrived at Karl's house. Karl found a sticky note from his mom about being back late like he expected. It was normal and his mom always was willing to get good with her coworkers so it didn't bother him. 

Karl tells Sapnap to get comfortable, which he does. Karl walks back into the room after putting his backpack in his room for later. Sapnap pulls out a stack of movies from his backpack. Karl looks through the possible discs and lands on legally blonde. He wanted to watch it but didn't know how Sapnap would feel about it. Sure he’s always wanted to watch it with someone because it’s his favorite movie but no one knew it and he didn't tell people because he thought it was weird. Instead Karl kept looking through the small stack of discs till he came to the last one WHICH WAS ALSO A LEGALLY BLONDE MOVIE!! Sapnap did bring the movies so maybe he would be ok with it.

Karl inserted Legally Blonde, “whatcha pick?” Sapnap said leaning on the back of the couch. Looking over to Karl who is putting it in the DVD player. “Umm just some movie in the pile. I wasn’t paying much attention.” Karl looks away cause he’s lying and fully intended on watching it. They skipped through the ads and the movie screen popped up. Karl hope Sapnap wasn’t gonna change it but when Sapnap sat right next to him on the cough with a smile he felt relieved. 

“I’ve never actually seen it but the girls packed a bunch of movies so i’m gonna assume it’s a good movie!” sapnap said as he noticed Karl feel more comfortable. 

The movie started and Sapnap actually enjoyed it. Karl was struggling to pay attention to the movie even though its his all time favorite movie. He was more focused on how Sapnap was so close up to him. Sapnap himself didn’t even realized he was legit leaning on the boy. 

After what seemed like forever Karl decided to take a bold movie and lean back against Sapnap and brought his hand up to Sapnap’s head. He slowly started playing with the boys hair, it felt soft.

It didn’t take Sapnap long to realize what Karl was doing, It felt nice. He was enjoying it but didn't want Karl to stop, he ended up accidentally moving into the motions and leaned into the boy almost laying on him.

After a while, Sapnap was lying on Karl’s lap due to Karl still rubbing his head. His face was warm but he kept his eyes on the screen so as to not have to own up to his face being beet red. 

After what felt like minutes the credits started to role. Karl was the first one to acknowledge it. Of course Sapnap paid enough attention to the movie to be able to say what happened but still felt like he didn’t actually watch it. 

It was about 6 o'clock and the 2 boys stayed cuddling on the couch as they switched it back to normal TV so they didn't have to get up all of a sudden Sapnap heard the other boys stomach grumble. 

The two boys decided it would be smart to start cooking something. Sapnap wasn’t the best at cooking but knew enough to get him by. Karl pulls out a notebook which was actually a recipe book that Karl made. Karl insisted he cook for Sapnap and for Sapnap to stay in the living room.

In the end Sapnap ended up just watching Karl as he was cooking. Karl didn't want him to help cause he was technically the guest at his home. 

After Karl was done in the kitchen Sapnap followed him as they ate at the table. Sapnap has never had a meal as good as it. Of course his meal from the day before was amazing but it was different just the two of them. They sat next to each other as Sapnap would smile at him and praise him in between each bite. 

After dinner they cuddled some more watching another movie. It started getting late and Karl started to get tired so Sapnap took that as a good time to head out. He told Karl he would pick him up in the morning due to his car being at the school now because neither of them thought about it again. 

After Sapnap left Karl felt like a mess thinking about all the things that went through his head. He heads straight to his room and pulls out his journal.


	8. as time goes by...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know this ain't a summary but thank you people for reading even if not many people like it i just hope you stick with me to the end of it. i know i'm not the best at writing but this is for fun. also if anyone wants to request stuff like fun things the 2 can do I'll keep it in considerations while writing and can maybe add it!! also would want the every other day updates or longer chapters. mine have never exceeded 2k. also next chapter might be a little longer than normal do to actually typing out all the dialogue. also i know this should be in a chapter note but they get buggy for me and print on the last chapter repeativily and I don't know how to fix it so i just decided to not use it XD.

Karl’s POV

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Images from earlier kept popping up in my head. The way Sapnap layed comfortably on my lap due to me petting his head. It was cute. His warm was enough to make me want to stay there for hours but I didn't want it to be weird. Sure i’ve never done that with my friends. It was a little different. 

Just as I was thinking about my friends, the ping from my phone took me out of my daydreams. It was one of my friends from my old school. It was Chandler. He was on of the guys who i’d do fun and kinda stupid stuff with. We did good things for people and it’s was rather fun. I miss doing that stuff with them, i used to just be a plus one and not really in the crew for awhile but i was okay with it.

Chandler :]  
‘Hey!’

Me  
‘What’s up!’

Chandler :]  
‘We were wondering how you guys were over in texas!’  
‘I’m hanging out with the crew, we realized we haven’t talked much in awhile.’

Me  
‘Well the move was fine, not much happen tho..’  
‘Oh i met someone!’

Chandler :]  
‘And when u say someone do u mean a friend orrrr…..”

Me  
‘Before u finish that don’t try, but…’  
‘Your not wrong about either’

Chandler :]  
‘:0’  
‘ARE U SERIOUS????’  
‘I’m so happy for you!’  
‘Soooooo who’s the lucky girl?’

Me  
‘Ummm….. ABOUT THAT!’

Chandler :]  
‘....’  
‘Lucky guy?’

Me  
‘Umm.. i think…’

Chandler :]  
‘Dude it’s fine there nothing to be ashamed of! I don’t care what gender fancies you, I just didn’t expect you to even find someone.’  
‘Once you said you might be Ace I was sure you were gonna avoid trying to have a relationship for good.’

Me  
‘Well i’m glad you support me!’  
‘I didn’t know how you would react but thanks for the reassurance’  
‘But just because of that doesn't mean i’ve never wondered what being in a romantic relationship was like. Of course i don’t think of sex but i still want to maybe feel comfortable with someone!”

Chandler :]  
‘Good for you’  
‘I’m really happy for you!’  
‘I should probably go’  
‘Good luck with your future husband!’

Did Chandler REALLY just call him my “future” husband? Wow might just go time travel to then so I don't have to do the awkward stuff. 

I roll over to check my clock and look at my notebook again to remember a while ago on the couch for the 50th time in a row. 

My mom came home a little after I started to doze off. As I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. Boy can’t i wait till the end of the week. 

I threw on a white button up and threw a blue sweater over top. Sure it was a warm outfit but this is like all of my wardrobe, maybe i could go to a store after school for some new clothes.

I headed down the stairs and was met with my mom before she had to head off to work, sure she wasn’t late but her shift all depended on the days she scheduled; sometimes she worked more over night or the whole night and returned 5 hours later for a regular shift. 

It was almost 7. Me and my mom woke up early enough to eat without being rushed out the door. She brought home donuts after work because one of her coworkers bought some and gave her the leftovers. And I took one and put it in a brown paper bag. Remembering that Sapnap would be there to pick me up and threw another one in a bag for him.

Almost of cue a knock on the door. My mom was gonna get it but i jumped up and beat her to it. It was Sapnap as expected. My backpack was on my back at this point as he asked me if i was ready to go. 

-3rd person-

The boys walked out of the house. Sapnap was handed the bag before getting into the car and he hugged karl as a thanks for the free food. 

The two boys were now in the truck heading straight for the school. They listen to some songs Sapnap listens to on Spotify using the AUX cord. 

“So how was your night?” Sapnap looks over to karl after being the one to break the comfortable silence. “It was good, i talked to a friend from my old town and then i got some shut eye” Karl smiled at the boy as he responded “you?’. Sapnap huffed “I missed you. It was boring at my home. My parents were there so I wasn't able to sneak off to dreams home.” he had a tint of sadness in his voice. Sure his step mom was nice but his parents were not really there for him or would get told things about his dad not liking what he’s doing with his life. He came out to his step mom but wouldn't dare tell his father about him being ok with both genders. 

They mostly avoided talking about Sapnaps family out of respect of only knowing each other for a few days, it’s kinda strange how things were going so fast in 3 days. 

School was normal and the boys got into the routine of driving together as to “save gas” instead. Karl usually left his car at home and would sometimes pay for gas instead of Sapnap even if it was really just driving to school and back which was only like 15 minutes there. 

A few weeks go by and the marking period was almost over and Sapnap kept asking Karl to study with him due to needing help. 

After the marking period and about a month went by. The two haven't really done anything like on day number 2 of knowing each other. Sure they hang out but they don't cuddle every day, And Sapnap wanted to change it up again. 

It was early Saturday morning and Sapnap showed up at Karl’s with a basket and some comfortable clothes. He wanted to take Karl on a picnic. He knew a spot that required some walking but it was worth the view. 

“Sapnap? It's Saturday! Why are you her so early” Karl says as he rubs his eyes. He must have just woken up. He was still in his sleepwear which was a pair of grey sweatpants and a large black shirt that was a little too big for him but looked comfortable enough for sleepwear. “I’m taking you out and you can't say no. You have no reason to deny I've seen your planner, you're just gonna sleep and clean up around the house.’ Karl Bites his bottom lip in defeat “ fine but give me a moment to get ready.” as he walks away leaving the door open for Sapnap to let himself in. 

A little while later Karl comes back down the stairs in some jeans and a tee a little more fitting then the one that was on moments before. His hair was neater and slightly damp from a shower.  
He puts on a pair of sneakers noticing that Sapnap is also wearing comfortable clothes and sneakers. 

After Karl is ready he goes to head to the kitchen to get some food but Sapnap drags him out of the house telling him he had snacks in the car and if they wanted to get there before lunch they had to leave now. Sure it was almost 8 am and Karl would just be waking up at this time. So he just hopped into the passenger seat and saw a bag with some snack foods ranging from health to not so healthy. Karl grabbed a granola bar as Sapnap started driving off.


	9. Picnic and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late. i havent had time to write so i wasn't able to finish the chapter so..... i'll just have to write more soon.

After a solid 2 hours of driving Sapnap gets off of the highway and gets some gas due to now being extremely low for driving for 2 hours. Where were they going Karl sure had no clue. But if you asked Sapnap they were heading to a spot leading to the ocean off a walking train he found a spot near a drop by the water but the woods looked so beautiful. It reminded him of Karl, it was calm and a sight, the colors, the sun reflecting off the trees in the small area of shade near the green grass. 

“Awwwwww We’ve been driving forever sappy nappy…” Karl complains drawing out his name and the aww. “Just wait, almost to the spot”, As he drove into a scenic route zone and Karl looked out the window taking in the pretty nature. Sapnap smiled towards Karl who was looking out the window as Sapnap parked Near a far trail. “Okay my prince, we have arrived.”as they hopped out of the car. Sapnap grabbed his backpack of supplies he didn't know if he was gonna need but threw s ome of the snacks in it anyways. “ So where is here?” sapnap looks over to Karl as he grabs a basic looking picnic basket and Karl looks at it “you're gonna follow me and try not to die.” Karl rolled his eyes “ THAT HAPPENED A MONTH AGO!! And okay….” Sapnap holds his hand for Karl to grab. 

Hand in hand Sapnap with the basket locks his truck and throws his keys in his backpack side pocket. “Let's get walking, i wanna show you something.” Karl nods.

They didn’t talk as Sapnap Basically dragged him on a walking trail. After a while Sapnap leads the Two off the trail. He could hear the soft sounds of the ocean and the clean air felt nice to the boys. “Are we almost there?” Karl asks after getting picked up over a fallen tree by sapnap due to sapnapt not wanting him to find a way to hurt himself or slip. “ Just a little bit up ahead and then i'll set up okay?” He gives Karl a Genuine smile and Karl follows his lead. 

They arrive up a steep hill and at the top where the trees become more scattered you can see the view. The sun rectcts of the blue water and the bright colored rocks come off from a nea ledge. It was beautiful. Sapnap lets go of Karl’s hand and he opens the basket and grabs out a thick blanket. The blanket is spread out in a soft patch of grass and the basket is set in the middle. Sapnap takes off his backpack and stretches. 

Karl who is just looking out at the view gets pulled back to earth when Sapnap hugs him from behind, He wraps his strong arms over the olders Chest and nuzzles his nose in his neck. “Hey” Sapnap says, still basically holding Karl “thank you” Karl says with a faint smile towards Sapnap who looked up. “We can lay down if ya want. Or we can stay like this.” Sapnap smirks at the boy. 

“We should probably sit down, ‘m assuming you probably packed food. And ‘m hungry.”, Sapnap smirks. “WHAT THE HONK??!!!” Karl squeaks out as Sapnap picks him up and goes to plop on the blanket with the biggest grin as Karl clung on to him as the event begins out of the blue.

Sapnap sits down with Karl practically on top of his lap. The older boy leaned into Sapnap. They sit there for a while as Sapnap rubs Karl’s arm. Comforting him as they take in the sight and sneak snacks out of the basket. The two relaxed after the long walk and drive. The two had energy but decided to cuddle and take in each other's warmth. It felt right to the two boys.

After a while Karl crawls out of sapnaps lap. Sapnap groans. 

“Aww nooo…. Babbyyyyyyy” dragging out his words as he lays down onto the ground doing grabby hands at Karl. Karl giggled. “Sapppy Napppyyy i don’t wanna only eat snacks” and Sapnap gets up to sit back up at Karl whos now standing. 

“Bold of you to assume i didn’t bring ‘Real food’” while doing air quotes at real food.

“ Wait, Sapnap? Being responsible? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND!” sapnap rolled his eyes as Karl started to laugh. 

“The baskets been here. I just wanted to cuddle and eat snacks.” he opens the basket pulling out a container of fruit, and a container of sandwiches. Karl grabbed a sandwich and started to munch.

“These aren’t that bad!” Sapnap rolled his eyes “Karl they’re sandwiches, they like never different.” he huffed. Sapnap was eating his sandwich as Karl finished his. Karl out of the sandwich leaned over and bit off of the sandwich in Sapnap’s mouth which made Sapnap jump. 

‘What the!” Karl swallows and smiles while sticking his tongue out in the corner of his mouth like he’s teasing him.

“Your Sandwiches are good sapnap just take a compliment” Karl didn’t realize he did it so flirtatiously. But the gesture made Sapnaps face beat red and unable to look him in the eyes. 

“Sapnap? Are u ok?” Karl was confused for a moment not realizing he flustered the younger. “Please tell me you're not sick. I don’t wanna drag you back.” Sapnap acknowledged him “No i’m sorry you just shocked me for a moment. U just got really close” Karl still slightly not realizing what he meant leans in and feels his forehead. “ if you say so.. Sorry if i got too close. We don’t have to cuddle or anything if you don’t want to. 

“NO! It’s fine just…. Come here you nerd!” Sapnap holds his arms out for Jacobs to come back to him. Karl does as told and goes back to cuddling the younger. 

After awhile it was around 5 Pm. Sapnap knew they couldn't just sit there all day if they wanted to get back at a decent time. 

The two start to pack up and decide to race each other back to the car.

Sapnap beating Karl by a split second decided to brag about it. But sapnap didn’t realise Karl stole his keys and decided to lock Sapnap out of the car in return, not allowing him in there until he was done bragging. 

After 5 minutes Sapnap promised to shut up and they got going. 

Karl started to doze off in the Car and Sapnap decided to keep himself company. 

“Karl you amaze me” he says outloud to the sleeping boy. He wipes his hair from the elders face and continues to talk even if they don’t hear him. 

“How can you stand being so close to me but not realize what you do to me.” sapnap huffs. “You make me weak in a good way.”

Sapnap felt sad by the sleeping boy. Why didn’t they make things official? They both like each other and sapnap knows this and Karl has to know or he is just really blind. Maybe Karl is just teasing him. 

No Karl wouldn’t tease him. He should just go for it when they get to his home. It’s just asking to be official and maybe the rights to go out more often then they already do. Sure they fight fir the bill went they go out to eat and cuddle during movies but they still have a title of “friends”. sapnap was done and was ready to just say it. 

By the time Sapnap got to Karl’s home he decided to wake the sleeping boy. 

“Karl, baby. ‘S time to get up.” as he gently shook him. 

Karl’s eyes slowly cracked open, Sapnap looking right into his eyes from Karls side of the car as he walked around. Sapnap looking at the tired boy decides to just pick him up and carry him in due to the fact Karl is still mostly out of it. 

Sapnap unbuckled the boy and put his arms under him. One on his back, the other by his legs. He’s basically bridal carrying him, as Karl nuzzles his face in Sapnap’s chest. 

Sapnap gets into the house, locking it behind him and starts up to Karl's room. When he got there he started to set him down. Karl mumbles something not loud enough to be heard. Sapnap kisses the boy's forehead and starts to get up to leave. 

He’s about to walk away before Karl mumbles again this time a little more heard. “... wait….” and a hand is grabbing the corner of his hoodie. “Stay with me” karl says with his partially opened eyes. sapnap was to weak to say no and ended up cuddling up to Karl till they both fell asleep.


	10. what an "eventful" mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is some slightly sexual/ just plan sexual stuff in this so i made it short and if u uncomfy u don't have to read this chapter it wont effect the story to much. it's more of a OH FUCK moment in-between the two in some ways.

Karl was the first to wake up and when he did he felt safe and warm in sapnaps embrace. That was it, KARL WAS CUDDLED TO SLEEP AND IS CURRENTLY BEING A LITTLE SPOON TO SAPNAP… Karl was super happy that he kept squirming around eventually cuddling back into Sapnap. While trying to calm himself back down the sleeping Sapnap was getting the best sleep he’s had since Karl’s first day. It’s now may and that happen in february. Yes he’s struggled to sleep but he didn’t mind cause Karl’s smile is what makes him feel better. Of course with all of Karls squirming and cuddling back into Sapnap, sapnap member ‘accidentally’ start to make it’s appearance known… of course Sapnap was asleep so Karl was the only one to take notice of it.

Karl stopped squirming when he felt something near his ass. It didn’t take long to realize what it was. Karl now turning a deep shade of red stopped moving completely as to not simulate Sapnap’s member more. He didn’t want to wake up Sapnap either because it was already an awkward situation and Karl was scared that if Sapnap knew he popped a boner while cuddling Sapnap would probably distance himself again. 

Karl slowly trying to get free of Sapnaps grip is just getting weighed down by the cute boy. He tries to push his hands up and not around him which ends successfully. He gets out of bed and makes a run for the bathroom. 

Karl started having dirty thoughts show up in his mind. He had to keep pushing away the fantasies as he tries to go to the bathroom and take a cold shower to calm himself down. 

After his shower he dries off and gets on some clothes he had in there before he showered. He throws on a black tee and grey sweatpants. Sure it’s not his everyday wear but he was ok with that. 

Seeing as he’s calmed down and that Sapnap is still in his bed right now he decides against waking up the boy and heading down stairs to start up breakfast. 

-

Upstairs Sapnap is waking up from a wet dream. What was the dream about? Oh you know. Karl. 

Sapnap wakes up in panic, not only did he sleep next to him he wakes out from A WET DREAM!! sapnap is just glad Karl isn’t in there at the moment and is just praying to god Karl didn’t see him have a Hard on IN HIS BED WERE THEY WERE CUDDLING TILL THEY WERE SLEEPING!!

but he truly felt safe in that bed thinking about his dream Karl was sitting on his lap squirming from excitement for a movie about a timetraveler, 'it was a book series he was obsessed with, he shared the same name as the character. but during his squirming his butt ended up rubbing against my dick. i was about to get him off me till he noticed and that when the dream did a whole 360. Karl stopped moving and then slowly started to move slowly right over my hardened member, he turned me into a mess without having to do anything else i was moaning when Karl picked up his speed. '

Sapnap was trying to stop thhinking about it after he realised he was truly a fucken mess.

sapnap glad he had brought extra clothes cause he didn't know if he was gonna need it or not. 

Sapnap peaks into the hall only smelling food from downstairs. It was most likely Karl cooking. 

Sapnap quickly makes a run for the bathroom which so conveniently was right across the hall. He was worried about Karl spotting him due to the fact he has cum in his pants and still slightly hard. 

Sapnap Locks the door and takes off his black pants from the night before. 

((((AT THIS POINT ALL LET U DECIDE IF HE FUCKEN MASTERBATED OR TOOK A COLD ASS SHOWER BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT WRITING ABOUT SAPNAP JERKING OFF SO IM JUST GONNA NOT……))))

Sapnap after “finishing up” in the bathroom cleaned up and got on his clean clothes throwing the dirtied stuff in a grocery bag that was found in his backpack from when he stopped at a gas station the day before. 

He heads down the steps to go meet Karl in the kitchen praying to high heavens he missed his “accident” that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all my sinners out there. your welcome.... ima go die knowing I technically have written smut. i'll update again soon i just need a break for a second.....


	11. breakfast and boyfriends?

After that morning's “mess” Sapnap walks into the dining room. (if u skipped just know sapnap had an uncomfortable friend show up in his business and had a wet dream)

Karl was just finishing up cooking the food. He noticed Sapnap walking down the stair looking almost flushed. Karl instantly remembered how he accidentally teased Sapnap in his sleep and his face went red. He quickly looked away and was staring at a pan full of bacon.

Karl managed to calm down before he realized sapnap was sneaking up behind him and grabbed his hips and set his chin on Karl’s shoulder. Karl still felt flushed. 

“I think we need to talk.” 

\---------  
The two boys are sitting down at breakfast and karl is still bright red as Sapnap stares passionately at Karl.

“W-What did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to talk about last night, can we. i don’t know.. Um call it a-”

Karl cuts off Sapnap “-Date!?” and Sapnap’s face is red.

“Yeah. I want it to be a date.” sapnap looks away nervously.

“I-i’m okay with c-calling it a date if I can let something off my chest.”

sapnap looks back at Karls eyes who seems persistent. 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Sapnap Jumps up, rushes around the table and Picks karl up from his seat by the thighs. Karl is bright red and confused so much but understands what sapnap is trying when there faces are centimeters away and he inches his face to bring him closer. 

Karl was leaning into Sapnaps kiss. Sapnap moves Karl to the Counter as he cups his face while Karl loops his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They break away when Karl realizes he has to breathe. 

Sapnap takes note of it and rests his forehead on Karl’s as the boy catches his breath. Karl is smiling feeling like he’s on cloud nine. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask ever since i saw you” Sapnap kisses Karl on the forehead and then they hear a door open. 

Karl quickly jumped down from the counter and he and Sapnap both feeling like a mess hurried to grab their plates to clean up. 

“Karl! I’M HOME” she screams up the staircase only to walk into the kitchen to find the two boys cleaning up their breakfast. 

“Oh! Sapnap, Karl didn’t tell me you’d be over today. I would have come back earlier to cook breakfast. But it seems you boys already ate.”

When she turns around Sapnap nudges Karl and he gets the memo. 

“Hey mom?” she turns her head to look at him “Umm… me and Sapnap are dating now!” She beamed. She looked so excited and happy for the news.

“Oh my GOSH!! One of you finally said that you're both madly in love with each other! I'm so proud of you son!” she nudges Karl. “i could tell from day one that he’s been trying to swoon you, I’m sure Sapnap over there knew it was mutual.” she just read the situation. Sapnap winked at Karl and he jumped a little and blushed. 

“She’s not wrong.” 

\---

After a while Sapnap went home to his “REAL” residence. Not that he wanted to but he knew he would want to tell his step mom. He walks in the door and is greeted by silence. Sapnap was used to it. He walked into the living room to find his Stepmom sitting on her phone. He walks up and taps her on the shoulder.

“Oh nick! Your back! How was the trip with your-” winks “friend!” Sapnap smiles. “He finally asked me out.” he replied as her smile grew. He loved his step mom. She made some of the best mexican food he’s ever had. 

“You should invite him over next time your dad’s on a business trip” she winks as Sapnap drags himself up to his room. 

He plops down and just thinks about everything that just went down. 

“Karl Jacobs, The Karl Jacobs finally admits his feelings.” he starts to fan girl and then realizes he doesn’t know if Karl has any boundaries. Should he ask? Is what there doing so far okay to him? What if He takes it to fast. Would Karl hate him?? 

Sapnap was slightly panicked untill he heard the comforting sounds of a phone notification. It was Karl.

Karl<3  
‘Thank you for staying the night it was fun cuddling with you. Also i love you! Ummm…. Gn? Yeah good night!!’

SappyNappy  
‘Love you too! And Gn!!’

Karl<3  
‘<3<3<3’

He closes the app and decides to doze off only to be awoken not to long after by footsteps. Heavy footsteps. 

The door is swung wide open. 

“Heard you got yourself a boyfriend Nick.” his face went pale.


End file.
